Various electronic devices such as cameras, mobile phones, and other devices are widely used for capturing image of a scene. Although, electronics devices such as high-end digital cameras have evolved to provide various enhancements on the captured images and post capture processing of the image. However, majority of the images fail to represent the ambience in the scene, and more so, if there are movement of objects in the scene. For instance, an image capture of a playground by the existing digital cameras may not accurately provide an impression of movement of players and other objects. The recent advancements in technology have enabled digital cameras to capture multiple images depicting a scene in quick succession. However, a viewer will have to view the entire sequence of images to know the action and ambience in the scene. It is a challenge to capture and accentuate the action in the scene.